Xashowd/Abilities
Weapon Abilities Magic Abilities Normal Magic Special Magic Support Abilities All aforementioned Support Abilities are unlocked at the beginning. Forms By studying Sora's powers from afar, Xashowd has been able to make his own versions of Sora's various forms. Remnant Form A unique form that Xashowd unlocks early on. By activating Remnant Drive, Xashowd dons a mysterious cloak filled with the memories of its former wearer. While in this form, Xashowd's abilities become locked, and as such he must use the abilities provided to him by the cloak. He can still use normal attacks and Fire Magic. Remnant Form is the easiest to level up, for each turn spent in Remnant Form nets Xashowd 1 EXP. Drive bars consumed:2 Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 30 Auto Remnant Ability 3 70 DEF+5 4 120 Form Boost 5 200 DEF+5 6 300 DEF+10 7 500 Form Boost Stat Changes: STR+10 DEF+10 MAG+10 SPD+5 Mirror Form Xashowd's most basic form. By activating Mirror Drive, Xashowd copies his currently equipped weapon and dual wields them. Xashowd is limited to normal attacks and weapon specials in this form, he cannot use any Magic. Mirror Form is leveled up by dealing damage to enemies, 1/2 of the damage dealt is counted as EXP. Drive bars consumed:3 Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 100 Auto Mirror Ability 3 350 STR+5 4 1,000 Double Hit 5 4,000 STR+5 6 9,000 STR+10 7 15,000 Double Hit + Stat Changes: STR+20 DEF+5 MAG+0 SPD+10 Additional Abilities Energy Drive A magic-heavy form that specializes in ranged attacks, Xashowd acquires this form soon after unlocking Mirror Form. Using the power of Energy Drive, Xashowd enchants his weapon and starts floating off the ground. This form is leveled up by defeating Heartless, 1 EXP gained for every one defeated. Drive Bars consumed:3 Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 20 Auto Energy Ability 3 50 MAG+5 4 90 Mobile Action 5 150 MAG+5 6 250 MAG+10 7 500 Mobile Action + Stat Changes: STR+5 DEF+5 MAG+20 SPD+5 Additional Abilities Chaos Form By using the power of Darkness, Xashowd can enter his Chaos Form. In Chaos Form, Xashowd's weapon automatically switches to the Dark Guillotine Blade and he gains a pair of dark wings. Xashowd's strength is dramatically increased in this form, and some of his attacks are re-named (Ex: Distance Cutter > Dark Rush). Xashowd can glide across the field using this form, and while locked on to an enemy can strafe in a circle around them. AP Cost: 5 Unlocked: Lv.40 Ultima Form Xashowd's most powerful form. By activating Ultima Drive, Xashowd copies his currently equipped weapon and enchants them with powerful magic, giving them the ability to float on their own and enabling Xashowd to strike enemies with powerful attacks that defy logic. Ultima Form is leveled up by defeating the mysterious Ethereal, 1 EXP gained for every one defeated. Drive Bars consumed:5 Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 20 Auto Ultima, STR+5 3 50 STR+3, DEF+2 4 90 Energy Barrier, MAG+5 5 150 STR+3, DEF+3, MAG+3 6 250 DEF+5, MAG+5 7 500 Synch Blade, STR+5, DEF+5, MAG+5 Stat Changes: STR+25 DEF+10 MAG+20 SPD+10 Additional Abilities: Category:Abilities Pages